Speechless
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [GC] Set after [5.07 Formalities]. He’d started the shift speechless, she was going to end it speechless.


**Speechless**

**GC Set after S5 'Formalities'. He'd started the shift speech-less, she was going to end it speechless.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or CSI. I do however own my imagination, my Muse, my insanity, my fangirliness and my dreams.**_

**A/N:- This post-ep came to me fully formed so I sat down and wrote it all in half an hour, something which rarely happens with me. **

"Hi."

"I hope that's a guilty 'Hi'." Catherine said, looking up from her paperwork at the lone figure standing in her doorway.

Gil shrugged. "I've got nothing to be guilty about."

Catherine dropped her pen and crossed her arms with an air of annoyance. "So making me go up to the podium in front of hundreds of people and having to make up an entire speech about Ecklie on the spot was just your idea of micromanaging!"

"There was a dead girl. Dead girl or Ecklie's ego? Which one would you say was more important?"

"You could have sent me to the case or just waited for five minutes whilst you gave the speech – the dead girl was still going to dead you know!" Catherine shot.

"Yeah, but I didn't have a speech prepared." Grissom said casually.

Catherine glared at him. "Grissom, I've been covering your ass for years and you know I don't have a problem with that but this time you took it too far. Leaving me in the lurch to do your dirty work in front of the whole senior department of the Las Vegas police whilst you went off to flirt with the pretty blonde CSI from Dayshift – not exactly what I call fair." She ranted.

Grissom looked at her carefully. Was Catherine Willows jealous? No, she couldn't possible be …..

"You're my best friend Gil and I would do anything for you – but 'anything' does not include going up on stage and singing Ecklie's praises."

"I'm sorry Cath. I wasn't thinking of the position I was putting you in." Gil admitted.

"It's not just that. I get back to the lab and you don't even thank me or apologise and when I go to review the case with you, I feel like I've just walked in on a private moment between you and Sofia Curtis."

Gil struggled to hide a smile. So she _was_ jealous. She obviously didn't understand that there was only ever going to be woman in his life and that was her.

"I just feel that these past few years you've been taking me for granted." Catherine continued, frustrated with the lack of reaction she was getting out of Grissom. "And I don't mean just in the office. Remember those times when we didn't even have to ask each other out for breakfast, we would just automatically go? Those are the times I miss Gil."

Gil took a few steps into the room. Now he was feeling guilty and with good reason too. Catherine was right as usual. "I'm sorry. I have been rather selfish lately and I have been taking you for granted."

Catherine took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "No you haven't. I didn't mean it. It's just been a stressful couple of days and I needed to take it out on someone." She sighed. "You're my supervisor and I need you just as much as you need me to get through this job."

Gil looked at her closely and felt a great urge to wrap his arms around her and take away her frustration. She was right again: he did need her – and not just in the way she was thinking of. "You know I appreciate you right?"

Catherine smiled tiredly. "Of course I do Gil."

"Look, what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's our night off."

"Good. There's this really nice restaurant I know just out of town. I want to take you out to dinner." He said wondering if he was going to get through this without getting shot down. They did breakfast and sometimes dinner at each other's places but he had never in all the years he had known her, asked her out for a proper dinner at a restaurant, just the two of them.

"Gil, you don't need to take me out for dinner to try to prove a point. I didn't mean what I said." Catherine answered.

"I know but I really want to. It's been long overdue." Grissom said honestly. Catherine looked up at him curiously. He waved his arms around in a carefree gesture. "Besides it's been so long since I've been out on a date." He mused, catching Catherine staring at him, shocked. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight. Wear that black dress you've got." He said offhandedly like it was the most natural thing for him to say. Without waiting for a reply he headed out of her office but on reaching the door he paused for a moment and turned around.

"Oh and Catherine?" he said with a smile. "Trust me, you've got nothing to be jealous of."

She just stared back at him, stunned.

Looked like he wasn't the only one speechless today.

**A/N:- Sorry about the god-awful pun there – I just couldn't resist. Reviews always appreciated.**


End file.
